Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a jacket for use in cooking large pieces of meat, turkeys, chickens, roasts and the like and is in the form of a mesh member having handle forming loops at each end to enable the turkey or other piece of meat to be retained in a jacket structure and easily lifted from the cooking pan, pot, vessel or the like. The jacket is constructed of a plastic material that is of one piece construction thereby eliminating seams which form areas of weakness with the mesh material enabling the cooking fluids to remain in the pan when the turkey, chicken or other large piece of meat is removed thereby saving all of the drippings for making gravy or other uses.